pharaoh's love
by arbot4014
Summary: 法老的愛 ː Que podría hacer el emperador faraón cuando cierto príncipe de Egipto quisiera pasar un rato a solas con su esposa... aunque sólo fuera para hablar EDITANTO


Aclaracion: Todo ocure en el antiguo egipto.

* * *

Ojos verdes miraban fijamente al interior de una ventana, mientras agitaba sus pies por las aguas calmadas del río nilo en compañía de sus sirvientes.

Su marido que en esos momento estaba con una amiga muy cercana de el. Pero no de ella.

Que con esos obsequios tan caros parecía reina incluso más que ella.

_No quería odiarla pero comenzaba a hacerlo_

Vio a su esposo extraer de entre su ropas una caja y se de la había enseñado a aquella mujer que le abrazo.

Le susurro algo al oido que hacen reír a su Majestad.

Era así como se trataban los amigos. Se pregunto, mientras sus ojos se aguaron.

No quiso ver más con eso era suficiente alejó la mirada.

— Esta haciendo frío vayamos a dentro — dijo a sus criadas que se miraron ya que estaban en tiempo de calor pero de cualquier modo la siguieron.

¿Alguna vez dejaria de hacerle ver inferior a ella? o siquiera sonreiria en su direccion para mortificar ese dolor. Moría de amor por el pelirrojo pero a este parecía no importarle, estaba tan ocupado en otras cosas que en lo que realmente debería dedicar aunque sea un poco de su tiempo.

Hace semanas que no había visitado su recamara.

Atendió la llamada de sus sirvientes para que tomará su merienda de la tarde, no esperando encontrarse con...

— Buenas día Majestad — hablo sin mirarlo mientras disgustaba los manjares de la mesa.

El faraon había volteado y la miro con frialdad, antes de asentir y sentarse a la mesa.

— El príncipe jin Oogami ya está aquí Majestad — anunciaron los guardias.

— De acuerdo dejadlo pasar.

Asintieron como su rey tenían que obedecerle.

— El palacio luce diferente a como lo recordaba.

Comento alguien a sus espaldas, ambos giraron en dirección del recién llegado.

El tiempo le había favorecido con que poseía un rostro atractivo para las mujeres. Sin embargo.

Este no estaba interesado en contraer nupcial con nadie cuando la mujer que capturó su atención fue tomada por otro.

— Bienvenido seas amigo mio — extendio los brazos dándole la bienvenida al azabache — y para celebrar tu llegada ven a comer con nosotros.

Extendió su mano hacia larga mesa decorada por una manta roja de las más finos telares, sobre esta una bandeja con mucha comida archorchas iluminando y miro hacia el balcon.

— Su Majestad la reina está deacuerdo — pregunto mirándole.

— Claro que si principe.

— Ven sientate a mi lado amigo mio — dijo el otro.

[..]

Mientras el faraón bromeaba con el Oogami.

— Me encantaría visitar Babilonia.

Comentó distraidamente la rubia dejándose llevar por la armonía del momento.

El azabache entonces sonrió en su dirrecion — Bueno si es así puede venir yo personalmente me encargaré que su estancia sea satisfactoria.

Entonces todas las risas enmudecieron, una atmosfera tensa se estaba creando.

— Claro si asi quiere su señor — terminó por decir.

— Oh. Espero ser bien recibida.

Kyoshiro observó su interacción en silencio.

— En ese caso... — habló de repente poniéndose de pie — si es así estaré atendiendo otro asunto.

Se retiro del banquete.

La rubia se quedó helado viendo el pasillo por donde su esposo de hubo marchado, hasta que escucha la voz de su invitado.

— Reina setsu...

Volteó a mirar al contrario quien tenía una sonrisa calida en el rostro.

[..]

Reunidos en el salón del trono se encontraban solamente, kyoshiro, kazuya su hermano y cuñada Megingjord.

— Kyoshiro como tu cuñada te sugiero que sigas mi consejo, tienes que dejar de sef tan frío con ella o vas dejar que el príncipe jin se robe su corazon — al parecer esas palabras había dado el efecto buscado.

Kyoshiro desvío la mirada al suelo sonriendo con satifaccio — Eso no pasará, me ama lo suficiente como para abandonarse y irse a otros brazos.

— Kazuya no vas a decir nada. Es tu hermano

Dijo impresionada de verle tan tranquilo cuando su compañera seguramente estaba disfrutando la tarde al lado de otro hombre.

— Querida esta conversación no... — kazuya pensaba callarla y con suerte sacarla de allí, no sería bueno hacer enfadar a su hermanito.

—Dejala que continue se ve que tiene mucho de decir.

El pelirrojo ya estaba cansado de tanto alboroto sin embargo pidio a su hermano callarse. Ya estaba acostumbrado a tener que escuchar a su cuñada cada vez que se comportaba como un imbécil.

— Tu no estuviste ahí no pudiste ver el engaño, porque porque no le dejas que ella te cuente que fue lo que realmente pasó eh?

— Quedamos en que no queria volver a tratar con este tema.

su mirada ocultaba el gran enojo que se encendía.

— Ja! y ahora estas celoso y te cuesta asumirlo, pero déjame decirte tu no eres el único que los siente que crees que ella no muere de celos cuando te ve con esa amiga tuya.

— ¡Dije que no quiero escuchar mas!

— Kyoshiro — quiso decir su hermano levantándose y queriendo seguirlo, pero el pelirrojo se retiró no queriendo escuchar a nadie e conscientemente fue al lugar más frecuentado por la rubia. El jardín.

Ya en las puertas del jardin el pasó sin ningún problema, ya que esta vez no vieron algún guardia.

— Porque no están vigilando — pregunto mirando a los guardias.

— Su Majestad la reina nos dijo que necesitaba estar sola con el príncipe jin.

El rubio se volteo a él y nuevamente sonrió con falsedad.

— Así.

[..]

En los jardines la rubia y conversaba con el hombre más joven.

La rubia estaba en compañía del peliazul sentados en fuente.

— Digame reina setsuna esta con el faraon por amor o por otra cosa y si es así por que atarte a un amor no correspondido — pregunto.

— Si lo amo, es solo que... — Suspirando, miro las pocas estrellas que devoraban el cielo.

Aveces se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que el fue cariñoso con ella no lo sabia.

— Entiendo, no necesita decirme nada mas ya eh notado que la relacion no va bien entre usted y faraon — de hecho al principio pensó que solo eran rumores falsos por parte de otros reinos — disculpeme — dijo apenado, habia sido muy atrevido

— Esta bien — se puso de pie alejándose de la fuente siendo seguida por los ojos de jin

— Pero quiero que esto se quede entre nosotros — le interrumpío.

— Fue hace años nuestro matrimonio había sido predecido por el oráculo, al principio éramos muy unido pero todo eso cambió, el cambio para convertirse en el futuro gobernante, Pero aún así me trató con el más fino cuidado hasta que hubo un malentendido, el me vio besando a alguien más, pero la realidad era que ese alguien me beso en contra de mi voluntad.

— Y porque no se lo aclarara, dígale que fue un malentendido.

Nego — No quiere ni verme.

— Si tan sólo te hubieras casado conmigo, yo te trataria como realmente mereces Setsuna — dijo tomando sus manos.

— Príncipe me parece que está jugando conmigo.

— Créame estoy siendo sincero asi que si renacemos en otra vida quiero que seas mi esposa me... ¿dejarias hacerte feliz? — pregunto.

Ella no le contestó sin embargo beso su mejilla como muda respuesta.

— Entonces acep... — logro decir con dificultad debido al beso que lo tomo por sorpresa.

— Pero que desagradable cosa han visto mis ojos.

Solto de pronto viéndolos tan juntos el pelirrojo menor.

— Kyoshiro esto no es... — setsuna pensaba explicarse y con suerte sapor de esta situación .

El mencionado al contrario de todo, se mantuvo sereno o sea aparentaba. Su mirada ocultaba el gran enojo que crecía.

— Dime cuando me pediste tener un momento solas con mi esposa te referias a esto.

La rubia habrio los ojos. Claramente eso no fue una pregunta.

— No eh sido educado de ese modo Majestad — se mofo sakura, encendiendo a propósito la ira del sabaku — pero se reconocer y apreciar las cosas bellas — decía despertando la ira.

Miraban a su majestad que veía que nada bueno saldría de allí si no hacia nada rápido.

— Fuiste educado? En verdad? — ataco con sorna.

— Así es

— Entonces me darás la razón cuando te digo que no debes poner tus ojos sobre la mujer que no te pertenece.

No tenia por qué molestar con esto. No tendría porque que. Pero allí estaba nunca antes había experimentado esos celos.

— Majestad deje que de mi explicacion — dijo desesperada poniéndose enfrente de el.

El pelirrojo miro a rubia con desden y hablo — Y en cuanto a ti mi reina, ya es muy tarde para andar a solas y con un amante — sus palabras eran hirientes.

Ella sólo atino bajar la cabeza por lo dicho del pelirrojo.

— Acaso estas llorando mi reina por un capricho.

— Eso cree que hago mi señor.

— Acaso no es así?

— Claro que no — dijo dolida apretando las manos — en eso se equivoca majestad, por quien me toma, mi padre estaría retorciendose en su tumba si yo fuera como esas mujeres que no respetan sus votos y los toman por poca cosa — espeto llevandose una mano al pecho.

Ahora si que estaba enojado.

— Guardias, escoltenla hasta la recámara — hablo a los guardias que vinieron en cuanto llamo — temenos muchas cosas que hablar.

— Setsu... — llamo desesperado. Se detuvo.

— Voy a estar bien, el no me hará nada que no quiera.

Los guardias la acompararon hasta su habitación.

[..]

Llegando a su alcoba se tumbo en la cama ya pasó dos semanas desde que ella y su marido no se veían y si lo hacían no se dirigían las palabras.

— Kyoshiro.

Lagrimas casi invisibles por la poca luz de habitacion salían de sus ojos.

La uzumaki no entendía, cosa que le hizo preguntarse del porque estaba tan enojado.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta se alejó de la cama, se limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas con el agua de un tazon.

— Que sucede — pregunte viéndola acercarse.

— Disculpemos si molestamos su momento de privacidad pero el faraón solicita su presencia en su recamara.

Ella asintio — Iré enseguida gracias.

— Con su permiso reina — se retiraron.

Entró a su habitación a cambiarse sus ropas y arreglarse.

Y terminando de hacerlo se encaminó al lugar donde estaban esperandola para mirar con frialdad al contrario.

_Quería odiarlo_

Entonces como siempre tan calculador aquel pelirrojo había sentido su presencia.

— No diras nada? — dijo el pelirrojo cuando se giro.

— Buenas noches — saluda en una reverencia.

— Admito que mi comportar no fue el apropiado — dijo como una disculpa.

Seguro traería problemas con el rey de babilonia.

— No, no lo fue — hablo sin mirarlo.

Se detuvo frente a ella y luego rie sin gracia mientras se lleva su mano a su rostro — no puedo creer que hayas conseguido ponerme en este estado.

— Eh — dijo sin comprender cuando el se giró — No comprendo.

— Dije que... — hico una pausa — lo lograste me has puesto celoso, querida mia — miro las manos de la rubia queriendo unirlas con las suyas pero se contigo — a mi un hombre que estaba seguro no sentir esto jamás en la vida.

Confeso mirando a los ojos de la rubia que lo miro impactada por sus palabras.

— Kioshiro.

Lagrimas cristalinas salieron de sus ojos. Ella nunca pensó en ser aceptada.

— Setsuna ... — le abrazo para que ella supiera que esto era real.

Los labios de su amado besaron su boca con pasión.

— Majestad que... que esta haciendo? — pregunto cuando ya no sintió los labios ajenos tocar los suyos y ahora el pelirrojo con su manos fue deslizando el vestido fuera del cuerpo de su mujer.

— Lo que debí hacer — le dedica una sonrisa dulce — amarte.

[..]

Gimió al sentir los labios de su marido amando cada parte de su cuerpo.

— No te culpo, apenas te eh tocado — Dice el al separarse un poco para ver el fino rostro sonrosado de su mujer.

Se quita primero la parte de arriba de su traje. La rubia contempla la desnudes completa de su esposo quien se acerca. Y besa su boca.

La acostó en la alfombra, le haria el amor allí mismo seguramente serían visto por algún otro sirviente que pasaba por allí pero a ninguno de los dos le preocupo.

La mano del rubio colarse entre las piernas de la rubia la cual gimió al sentirlos acariciando su sexo.

Siguió masturbándola con su dedos deleitandose viendo sus gestos.

— Por favor — suplico por esos toques.

El pelirrojo retiro los dedos y rozo su húmeda entrada con su miembro.

— Auhgm... Setsuna — gimio penetrandola con suavidad.

— Oh Kyoshiro.

Fue colocada boca abajo, lo sintio entrando nuevamente en ella. Sus pechos se movían a causa de los movimientos de su esposo que estaba atras de ella sosteniendo sus caderas.

[..]

Momentos más tarde los amantes se encontraban sobre la cama.

— Cuando fue que te enamoraste de mi — pregunto separandose un poco de su pecho para ver el fino rostro de su marido.

— Fue el tiempo, el hico que te amara — suspiro y acariciando su brazo continuo — el amor para mi es como una flor mientras la cuides y protejas florecera hasta en lo que debió ser desde un principio.

—Eso me hace muy feliz — y diciendo esto se rindió ante el sueño.

Entonces el pelirrojo se giro para mirar el perfil de la rubia.

Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero por orgullo no lo admitiria y como responsable de cada una de sus lagrimas haria todo lo posible por enmendar todo.

Terminado de pensar en esto cerro los ojos.

Tiempo más tarde Egipto tendría a su próximo gobernante, nacido de un amor que se creía no era correspondido.

\- f i n

* * *

**Sinceramente no supe cómo hacer el one shot ósea a veces estaba decidida a subirlo y luego me arrepentia, pero me alegra ya terminarlo.**


End file.
